


Where are you?

by DejaRoo



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Where are you?, cross posted from tumblr, jjongsmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaRoo/pseuds/DejaRoo
Summary: Where is the one who’ll date me? Where is the one who’ll hold hands with me? Where is the one who’ll have kisses with me?





	Where are you?

Jonghyun slumped further into his seat and tried not to gag at the disgusting display of affection in front of him. It was like his friends had no shame, this was a public cafe and he was sure no one wanted to see this. Taemin was almost completely out of his seat and draped over Kibum’s shoulder. His eyes followed Kibum’s fork as it took a small piece of cake from the plate to his lips; leaving a bit of icing behind. Taemin’s tongue slipped out to lick his lips before he was lunging forward to be Kibum’s personal napkin. Fucking Gross.

After watching the whole song and dance happen again, he leaned over to Jinki, speaking loudly. “Is this allowed?” 

Jinki laughed and passed over his own cupcake to try and appease the disgruntled boy. Jonghyun gladly took a bite but nearly choked on it when he catches his friends now making out. “YA! This is a public place! Take your gross foreplay somewhere else.”

Kibum pulled away just enough to roll his eyes and glare across the table. “Geez hyung, you don’t have to be so sour just because you don’t have someone to be cute with.” 

Not having a clever comeback, Jonghyun slumped further into his seat. He looked over to Jinki, hoping for some help. However, the older is already staring intently at him. “What?”

Jinki leaned forward suddenly towards Jonghyun but seemed to hesitate at the last second. He glanced up to meet Jonghyun’s curious look with dusted cheeks and a soft smile. Slowly Jinki reached forward to swipe at Jonghyun’s bottom lip. “Just some icing.” Jonghyun is left blinking as Jinki sat back in his seat like nothing happened.

~

“Hyung!” Jonghyun whined as he clutched onto Jinki’s arm as soon as the boy passed the door of his music class. “Hyung, that cute boy from music theory has a girlfriend!” The pair made their way from the music building, out into the courtyard. “They were holding hands and whispering to each other in the hallway. God, it feels like everywhere I look are couples! It’s not fair hyung, where is mine.”

Jinki rearranged their arms so he could comfortably hold Jonghyun’s hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sorry things didn’t work out with him, but keep your head up. I-” 

“Jinki-hyung!”

The pair stopped walking and turned to see star athlete Choi Minho jogging across the courtyard to them. He stopped just in front of them and smiled, his focus entirely on Jinki. “Hyung, I wanted to thank you for helping me with my homework. I was able to pass my test because of you!” 

“Congratulations Minho, that’s great. I’m glad I was able to help.” Jonghyun’s eyes flicked back from Jinki’s shy smile to Minho’s shining eyes. He couldn’t help but sigh; when was someone going to look at him like that?

“Can I take you out tonight as a thank you? Celebrate my passing over some food and drinks?” 

Jonghyun sighed again and dropped his hold on Jinki’s hand. This was just great, now there was going to be another couple to make him feel like shit. Even worse, now he wouldn’t have Jinki to hang out with! He’ll truly be all alone.

Jonghyun couldn’t wallow for long. He was surprised when Jinki reached out and tightly gripped the hand that Jonghyun had just pulled away. “Ah, I’m sorry Minho but Jonghyun and I have plans for tonight. Congratulations again on passing your test and if you need to take another look at my notes, just let me know.”

Minho glanced down at their interlocked hands, his eyes dimmed. “I understand. Thanks again hyung.” Minho gave the older one last smile before jogging off from the pair.

Jonghyun pulled his hand out of Jinki’s to face the older directly. “Why did you say no? Minho clearly wanted to take you on a nice date. Which would have lead to giving you gross public kisses and holding your hand and whispering sweet nothings in your ear in the hallway.” 

Jinki only laughed at his rant. He draped his arm over the younger’s shoulders and pulled him close into his side. “I don’t like him like that. There is actually someone else that I’d like to give my kisses to and hold hands with.” 

Jonghyun reached one hand up to play with the hand that was draped over his shoulders. “Well since you have no plans tonight, you can spend it with me as I wallow in loneliness. Honestly, even you have people asking you out! Where is mine!”

Jinki dropped a quick kiss to the top of Jonghyun’s head, he squeezed the hand held in his own. “Don’t worry, you’ll find them. They’re probably a lot closer than you think.”


End file.
